Gorgrond
Gorgrond ist ein Gebiet im Norden von Draenor in der World of Warcraft-Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor. Tief in diesen Wüstenschluchten baut der Schwarzfelsklan ein Arsenal aus riesigen Belagerungsmaschinen, die nur darauf warten, auf den Rest von Draenor losgelassen zu werden. Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Abenteuer von 90 bis 100 Beschreibung Gorgrond ist ein durch uralte Feindseligkeiten geteiltes, brutales und schönes Land mit tückischen Dschungeln und rauen Schluchten, wo urwüchsige Kräfte in einem immerwährenden Kampf miteinander liegen. Es besteht aus zwei Regionen, die sich deutlich voneinander unterscheiden und jeweils das Wesen ihrer Bewohner widerspiegeln. Der östliche Teil der Zone ist reich an üppigen Pflanzen und glitzernden Tümpeln. Die Region im Nordwesten könnte nicht unterschiedlicher sein: ein trockenes, karges Ödland, das jedoch eine ganz eigene Schönheit besitzt. Die faszinierenden Felsformationen, Geysire und Schwefellachen ergeben eine lebendige, interessante Umgebung. Die bewaldete Region ist auf keinen Fall das, was sie zu sein scheint. Die Kreaturen hier verfolgen gnadenlos jeden, der ihr Territorium betritt. Sie fangen die Eindringlinge, töten sie und verseuchen ihre Leichen oder machen Dünger aus ihnen. Im Grunde genommen will alles in dieser Zone einen töten und/oder fressen (in dieser Reihenfolge, wenn man Glück hat). In Gorgrond steigen Helden durch Beharrlichkeit empor oder versagen, um danach als Aas für die Rylak zu enden. Es ist ein Land, in dem Riesen in einen epischen Kampf zwischen Erschaffen und Zerstören verwickelt sind. Um solch einen Ort macht man normalerweise einen Bogen, wenn man nicht gerade lebensmüde ist. Zudem hat die industrielle Ausbeutung durch den Schwarzfelsklan diese einst glitzernde Oase in eine felsige Einöde verwandelt. Das einzige noch verbleibende Naturerzeugnis dieses Landes ist der Dampf, der aus riesigen Felsspalten aus dem Boden dringt. Jetzt ist Gorgrond der Ursprung aller Waffen der Eisernen Horde. Gießereien mit riesigen Kesseln erschaffen im gleichen Maße Rauch, Waffen und Rüstungen. Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Eine ungezähmte Welt Tierwelt der Wilden Lande Die urtümlichen Kräfte, die die Landschaften Draenors geformt haben, stehen bis heute miteinander im Konflikt. An keinem Ort ist das offensichtlicher als in Gorgrond. Dieses Land der Widersprüche besteht aus leblosen, felsigen Ebenen und dicht gewuchertem Dschungel. Wohin auch immer man blickt, sieht man die Zeichen einer Landschaft, die sich selbst bekämpft, und monströse Kreaturen, die ebenso gefährlich wie alt sind. * Die Botani - Rätselhafte lebende Bäume, feingliedrig, bedächtig und berechnend, und vollkommen auf die Pflege der Wildnis von Draenor konzentriert. Sie verfügen über uraltes Wissen und suchen die verlorenen Artefakte vergangener Zeitalter, um das explosive Wachstum in ihrem eigenen Territorium zu stärken. * Die Befallenen - Die Botani züchten schon seit langer Zeit einzigartige Pflanzen in ihren bewässerten Teichen und Baumbehausungen, doch ihre Fähigkeit, Pflanzen in einem lebenden Wirt wachsen zu lassen, ist weit erschreckender. Unvorsichtige Einheimische werden gefangengenommen und in einem qualvollen Vorgang bepflanzt. * Genesaurier - Riesige Halbgötter, deren Ursprünge in das Zeitalter der Kolosse zurückreichen, in dem Riesen die Landschaft von Draenor unter ständiger Kriegsführung formten. Die Botani haben die Fähigkeit bewahrt, mit diesen Bastionen des Lebens zu kommunizieren. * Goren - Während Gronn und Magnaron die Welt mit ihrer eigenen rohen Kraft formen, sind die Goren plündernde Opportunisten, die unbemerkt zwischen den klobigen Füßen ihrer größeren Verwandten umherhuschen. Goren sind in etwa so groß wie die Troggs von Azeroth und leben in riesigen Kolonien, die sich durch das Erdreich graben, Mineralien verschlingen und nur gewundene Höhlengänge hinterlassen. Sie fressen mit Vorliebe Mineralienkristalle, die sie verdauen und durch ihre Haut ausstoßen, sodass manche Goren die Vorzüge eines kristallinen Panzers als Rüstung genießen. Die Stein- und Pflanzenkreaturen, zusammen mit dem Klan der Schwarzfelsorcs, die ihr Territorium erweitern wollen, sorgen dafür, dass man Gorgrond nicht schnell vergisst – solange man es heil verlassen kann. Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Die Tierwelt der Wilden Lande – Gorgrond (22.10.2014) Das Abenteuer |thumb|250px Nach dem Zusammenstoß mit der Eisernen Horde (im Schattenmondtal für die Allianz oder auf dem Frostfeuergrat für die Horde) gelangen die Abenteurer mit einer Handvoll Verbündeter nach Gorgrond. Dort wollen sie herauszufinden, welche Absichten die Schwarzfelsorcs verfolgen, und um eine Möglichkeit zu ersinnen, eventuelle Pläne der Eisernen Horde zu durchkreuzen. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine gefährliche Aufklärungsmission. An diesem Punkt ihrer Reise haben sie bereits die Prüfungen des Dschungels von Tanaan überlebt und entweder die majestätischen Wälder des Schattenmondtals oder die vereisten Weiten des Frostfeuergrats durchquert. Allianz Allianzspieler betreten die Zone über die Ostküste am Wildwuchsbett und erhalten dort einen Vorgeschmack auf das, was sie erwartet. Sofort treffen sie auf eine Draenei-Elitetruppe namens „Rangari“, die sich in einem Lager versteckt haben, und gegen grausame pflanzenartige Kreaturen um ihr Leben kämpfen. Nachdem sich der Staub gelegt hat, schließt sich die Gruppe den Überlebenden der Rangari für einen gemeinsamen Rückzug zu einer tiefer in der Zone liegenden Lichtung an. In der Mondsturzgarnison der Allianz hatten Yrel und Verteidiger Maraad einen strategischen Vorschlag. Sie empfahlen, eine kleine Expeditionsgruppe in das wilde Ödland von Gorgrond hoch im Norden zu entsenden. Berichte der Rangari ließen vermuten, dass es dort uralte Geheimnisse oder ursprüngliches Wissen gab, das der Allianz dabei helfen konnte, unerwartete Schwächen der Eisernen Horde auszunutzen. Damit die Abenteurer der Allianz umgehend aufbrechen konnten, stand ein Greif bei Flugmeister Dungar Trinkfest bereit. In Gorgrond angekommen sollten die Abenteurer Yrel am Wildwuchsbett, der Operationsbasis der Rangari in dem Gebiet, aufsuchen. Doch sie wurden gewarnt: Gorgrond war ein wildes Land, aus dem nur wenige je zurückkehrten... → Weiterlesen. Horde Hordenspieler betreten die Zone im Westen, wo sie auf den Klan des Lachenden Schädels treffen. Diese verrückten, wankelmütigen und blutrünstigen Orcs sind zu extremer Brutalität imstande. Wer Gorgrond einmal selbst erlebt, wird schon bald den Grund dafür verstehen. Die Orcs des Lachenden Schädels kämpfen um den Erhalt ihres angestammten Territoriums, doch die ständigen brutalen Angriffe der in der Zone kämpfenden Fraktionen habent aus ihnen Wilde gemacht, die nur auf Blut aus sind. In der Frostwallgarnison der Horde im Frostfeuergrat beschloss Durotan, einen kleinen Stoßtrupp nach Gorgrond hineinzuführen, um einen Gegenangriff gegen die dortigen Festungen der Eisernen Horde zu führen. Das Land war die Heimat des Schwarzfelsklans, dem Industriezweig der Eisernen Horde. Außerdem gab es dort einige der wildesten Riesen und Monster von ganz Draenor. Sollten die Abenteurer der Horde diesem Schlachtruf folgen wollen, erreichten sie Gorgrond durch den östlichen Teil des Frostfeuergrats über den Donnerpass und durch die Knochen von Agurak. Gorgrond war kein Ort für eine Armee und nur wenige Orcs wagten sich überhaupt dorthin. Es war ein wilder Ort, bevölkert von Riesen und allen möglichen anderen Monstern, die Stätte der Legenden. Subzonen Die Immermornquellen bilden mit dem Regenbogen, dem unberührten See und den Behausungen der Botani einen wunderschönen Kontrast zu den verwesenden Knochen und Leichen, auf denen der Hain steht. Die majestätischen Botani kümmern sich hier und dort um ihn, während die verseuchten Bewohner wie Wachen ohne Verstand patrouillieren, die bereit sind, alles anzugreifen, was die Blüte gefährden könnte. In der Gronnschlucht wimmelt es von gefährlichen Monstern, allerdings besitzt diese unfruchtbare Einöde in gewisser Weise auch eine unglaubliche Schönheit. Das Schlingenherz ist ein üppiger Dschungel, in dem Botani damit beschäftigt sind, neue Urtume für ihre Armeen heranzuziehen. Die hier anzutreffenden Urtume nutzen ihre Empfänglichkeit für Feuer auf grausame Weise ... Um dies zu erleben, muss man aber tief in den Dschungel vordringen. Garnison Die kurz nach dem Eintreffen in Gorgrond errichteten Außenposten geben eine Vorschau auf ein Gebäude, das man vielleicht in seiner eigenen Garnison integrieren sollte. Dort trifft man die bedeutsame Entscheidung zwischen einem Sägewerk und einer Übungsarena. Mit dem Sägewerk erhält man Zugang zum Schredder, einem Fahrzeug, das Spieler in der gesamten Zone beschwören können. Der Schredder gewährt mächtige Fähigkeiten und ermöglicht es, den Weg zu sonst nicht erreichbaren Schätzen und Bereichen freizuschneiden. Durch die Übungsarena erhalten Spieler einen Gladiator, der an ihrer Seite kämpft und sie mit einem Stärkungszauber belegt, dessen Wirkung sich je nach ihrem Können erhöht. Wer die gesamte Questreihe absolviert, befreit bis zu fünf Gladiatoren mit jeweils eigenen Stärkungszaubern. Durch die Wahl legen Spieler außerdem fest, in welcher Region der Zone ihre Quests stattfinden und mit welchen Mitteln sie die Eiserne Horde angreifen. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Zonenvorschau - Gorgrond, 17.07.2014 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Warlords of Draenor Kategorie:Draenor Kategorie:Gorgrond Kategorie:Gorgrond NSC